Zetta Perfect Cell
Zetta Perfect Cell is An immensely powerful form of Cell, which he assumed after absorbing Super 17 . Appearance In this form his appearance becomes almost recognizable from his previous form, Cell's wings disappear, he has black section in his shoulder, arms, legs and his upper ribs of both sides like his 2nd form. His white pale skin became Darker he now has red lines in both sides of his cheeks. His eyes are now yellow and now has Blind rage. He still had his tail retracted, His exoskeleton is colored lime-green with blue spots,he even has feet like shoes like his two previous form and has shiny platinium plates all around his ankles. He has large, long, dark spikes protruding from his shoulders, arms, back, and legs and his tail if Cell can still extend his stinger from his back and spikes come out of his controls.He retain his perfect body shape like his 2 previous form (Perfect/Super Perfect). Personality He still retains his old personality like his Perfect form but he became eviler and he become extremely Brutal and became more pronounced, and he is intent to destroyed everything and everybody who stand in his way, and making him a Ultimate killing destructive Bio-Android. Power In this form , he truly became perfect. His power skyrockets ferociously, soared to unimaginable heights and shoots to an unprecedented level.In this form, it maintains a constant flow of energy as a battle is prolonged. As a result, this form requires no ki consumption, gives Cell near-infinite strength and speed, and constantly raises his power level anywhere and anytime. He is also the 2nd character in the series with glitter in his energy aura after Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta. Like Gogeta, he has a unbelievable speed, and Cell also harbors an extraordinary mega-amounts of power and energy. He also becomes self-aware and very intelligent once again. As an bio-artificial being, Now Cell has the advantage of having virtually unlimited energy and stamina like 13. Techniques and special abilities * Trap Shooter — A volley of dense energy blasts. Another being, Broly, can also use this technique. Taken from Cell * Ki'' Blast''' - The most basic form of energy wave. * 10x Kamehameha - As shown in the one star dragon episode near the end of the episode, Syn Shenron does release an energy beam that greatly resembles the 10x Kamehameha so it is possible that he is able to use it. * Super Explosive Wave * Power up - The ability to increase and surpress his power level. * Ki Sense - The ability to sense others' power levels. * Absorption - Cell's tail serves one special purpose: to absorb other beings into his body. Cell will gain all of the strength of the person he has absorbed, even if such strength cannot be sensed via the Ki Sensing technique. Cell has two methods of absorption. The first method is to stab the person with the sharp end of his tail. The tail will then suck up all of the organic matter of the victim, leaving the clothing behind. Cell has a second method of absorption, made for people who he wants every bit of strength from. Instead of stabbing the person and draining the person's life force, Cell will instead absorb the person whole. Cell will open up the pointy end of his stinger, and it will become a shape of a wide funnel. Cell will bring the "mouth" of the funnel down on the person, and then they will sucked through Cell's tail into his body. The person will be held unconscious in Cell's body. This method was made for Android 17 and 18, who, due to their powers not being organic, or possibly due their ability to dodge Cell's stinger, they had to be absorbed whole. This is Cell's preferred method, as it gives him full power. Even though Cell's tail retracted after becoming Perfect Cell, it is shown that Cell can still bring his stinger out and absorb other people using this technique. The tail can also be used for strangulation, which he had used on Android 16. * '''Regeneration' '- From his Saiyan cells, Cell has the ability to become more powerful after recovering from severe injuries. He also takes on many personality traits that are true to Saiyans, like the desire to fight and test his power. Even though Cell is not categorized as a Super Saiyan, his aura perfectly mimics that of a Super Saiyan; this is connected to his Saiyan heritage. This ability, combined with his regeneration power, makes him near invincible, and can only be defeated if his entire body (right down to the cell) is completely destroyed, otherwise he will just come back, stronger than ever. * Though he has Piccolo's regenerative ability, Cell is never shown to use Piccolo's demonstrated body distorting abilities, such as extending his limbs to great lengths or growing his entire body to massive proportions. He also never shows any of the more mystical abilities of Piccolo, such as creating objects out of thin air. It is likely that Cell's asexual reproductive capability in spawning the Cell Jr.'s is taken from Piccolo's Namekian physiology. * Cell has Frieza's capability of surviving in outer space, and to revert his form (demonstrated when he reverted to an egg and potentially by his evolving body). He also gained Frieza's ability to survive any injury. After Cell achieves his Super Perfect Form due to his brush with death when he self destructed, he explains that this is because each individual cell in his body has a life-force of their own. This could in part explain how Frieza can do this. * '''Levitate' - The ability to fly, taken from any of the cell samples. * Telekinesis - Cell can lift objects of large proportionate sizes into the air with his mind and controlling the use of his hand(s). Likely taken from Frieza. * Death Beam (Frieza Beam) - A laser-like projectile which travels very quickly. Also known as Death Beam/Finger Beam. Taken from Frieza. * Kamehameha - A blue-colored, powerful ki wave attack and trademark technique of the Dragon Ball series. Taken from Goku. * Instant Transmission - The ability to instantly teleport virtually anywhere (by homing in on a Ki signature). Taken from Goku after Cell's self destruction. * Solar Flare - An extremely bright light which can temporarily blind opponents in near proximity. Taken from Tien. * AfterImage Strike - The ability to move extremely fast over short distances, leaving an image behind. Taken from of Goku. * Special Beam Cannon - An energy beam that can drill through opponents. Taken from Piccolo. * Lasso - An attack in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai. Cell grabs his foe and throws them around. * Negative Power Rain - An attack in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai. Cell knocks an opponent down and repeatedly fires at them. * Big Bang Crash - A blazing red-colored variation of Vegeta's Big Bang Attack. Semi-Perfect Cell uses this technique when he destroyed whole islands with it to flush out Android 18. Taken from Vegeta, enhanced by Semi-Perfect Cell. It was named in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. * Galick Gun - A purple-colored, powerful energy blast. Taken from Vegeta. * Android's Bomb - Like all other androids, Cell can initiate a self-destruction through a bomb planted inside his body. Cell, however, has a special technique to do so, rather than just a device. When Cell uses it, he swells up like a giant balloon and begins a 1 minute countdown, which when it ends, he will explode with enough power to destroy an entire planet. Should he be attacked before the countdown ends, he will explode instantly. Once activated, this technique cannot be stopped. * Finger Bang - a quick energy blast that is used by put the hand in the form of a gun like a child a pretending to have a gun and shoots it, but Cell used by flicking his finger. Taken from Vegeta. * Homing Destructo Disk - A variant of the Destructo Disk, this energy disk can be controlled by the creator to change direction. Taken from Frieza (Anime only) (note: Krillin thought it was taken from him but he can't remotely control his like Cell or Frieza can).''' * '''Destructo Disk - An energy disk that can cut through an opponent. Taken from Krillin. * Warp Kamehameha - Cell's ultimate technique in Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai. (When using it, he utters the words, "Farewell... NOW!"). * Super Kamehameha - An upgraded version of the Kamehameha. Perfect Cell used against Super Saiyan 2 Gohan to eliminate the Earth. However, Gohan counter-attacked with the Standing Kamehameha. * Solar Kamehameha - Cell's Ultimate-Final attack. Cell stores energy and fires it in the form of a large Kamehameha, which he claims possesses enough power to destroy the entire solar system. It was created and used by Super Perfect Cell as a final bid to destroy Gohan, but was countered by the Father-Son Kamehameha. Its name comes from Budokai Tenkaichi 3, where it is Super Perfect Cell's Ultimate Blast t''echnique ("''The Earth will be destroyed. SAYONARA!"). * Tri-beam (Kikôhô) - A blast of rectangle shaped energy. Taken from Tien (Anime only). * Perfect Combination - Cell delivers a barrage of punches and kicks to the oppoent before slapping them away and elbowing them into the ground. It is named in Budokai Tenkaichi 3 and is one of Cell's Blast 2 attacks in his Super Perfect form. * Multi-Form (12 Eyes) Technique - Used by Cell during the fight with Goku, this technique is one of Tien's. The technique creates three fighting copies of the user with 1/4the of the user's power. * Spirit Bomb - In most Budokai games and Budokai Tenkaichi 1 and 2 , Perfect Cell can use the Spirit Bomb attack without the "Give Me Energy" charge up. * Perfect Barrier - An impenetrable shield Cell places around himself to protect him from attacks, as seen when he transforms between his Semi-Perfect and Perfect forms after absorbing Android 18. It was most likely taken from Android 17 after Cell absorbed him, though his special barrier could be a technique programmed directly by Dr. Gero. It can also cause damage to anyone unfortunate enough to collide with it. The name comes from the Budokai Tenkaichi series, where it is the ultimate move of his Perfect form. * Ultra Sensitivity - By concentrating his mind, Super 17 can sense the very changes in the air and sound, which allows him to detect even the stealthiest opponents, such as Goku using the Shunkan Ido.Taken from Super 17 * Flash Bomb - Super 17 places both hands forward with his fingers stretching out, concentrating energy into his fingertips. He then fires several hundred small yellow shots of energy that act as a machine gun blast. He also seems to be able to fire the attack in a cone shape, causing a shotgun effect.Taken from Super 17 ** Super Flash Bomb - This is an enhanced version of Flash Bomb, as it has a longer range, being able to span across half the planet, and augmented power.Taken from Super 17 ** firing in a concentrated and narrow straight line. *** Shocking Death Ball - Super 17's most powerful attack. He places his hands forward as if he were going to do a flash bomb attack, only he forms a sphere of black energy that has another gray sphere inside it that turns black in the center and has red electricity flowing around it. If he charges the attack for a few seconds, it seems to take on a decagon shape, but most commonly looks like a circle. Once he fires it, it leaves a shot black trail of energy behind before it hits the target, very easily causing a small nuke sized explosion that destroys everything caught in the explosion. This is the attack he uses on Dr. Myuu when he says to show no one controls him. An interesting point is that in the Budokai Tenkaichi series, the attack is named Shocking Death Ball, yet he calls out. Category:Page added by TooNBaku Category:Evil Category:Android Category:Fan Fiction Category:What If Category:Dragon ball AF Category:FM Androids Category:Needs Pictures Category:Fan Made Characters Category:SSJ4 Gogeta Power Category:Bio-Android